Emperor Velo XXVII/Gallery
Promotional Art Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Spyro Circuit 4.jpg|Real Velo racing Coco and Spyro on Spyro Circuit. Spyro Circuit 5.jpg|Real Velo racing Spyro on Spyro Circuit. VeloTransparent.png|Emperor Velo's key render. GP8 Gasmoxia Skins.jpg|Emperor Velo with all of the Gasmoxia Grand Prix's new skins. Gasmoxia key art.png|Emperor Velo racing Nitros Oxide and Crash on Drive-Thru Danger. Gasmoxia gp 4.jpg|Emperor Velo racing Crash on Drive-Thru Danger. Gasmoxia gp 2.jpg|Emperor Velo racing Koala Kong and N. Brio on Drive-Thru Danger. In-Game Crash Nitro Kart EmperorVelo.png|Emperor Velo XXVII in Crash Nitro Kart. CNK Emperor Velo XXVII.png|Emperor Velo XXVII in his kart in CNK. TinyVSRealVelo.png|Real Velo threatened by Tiny Tiger in CNK. Velo.png|Emperor Velo XXVII's icon in CNK. Real Velo.png|Real Velo's icon in CNK. Cnkvelosprite.png|A sprite of Emperor Velo XXVII in the GBA version of CNK. dedestroyed.png|Velo threatens to destroy the earth. personal space.png|"Do you accept my challenge?" the emperor.png|Velo's robot form is revealed. my scepter.png|Velo fights over his sceptre with Cortex. velo cnk victory.png|Velo wins. cnk defeat velo.png|Velo loses. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled velo ctr tv.png|Emperor Velo in CTR TV Crash_Team_Racing_Nitro-Fueled_Real_Velo_Icon.png|Real Velo's icon Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Emperor Velo XXVII icon.png|Emperor Velo's icon nf victory velo.png|Real Velo wins nf defeat velo.png|Real Velo loses nf victory emperor.png|Emperor Velo wins nf defeat emperor.png|Emperor Velo loses real velo aqua.png|Real Velo's Aqua skin real velo yellow.png|Real Velo's Yellow skin real velo red.png|Real Velo's Red skin real velo gnome.png|Real Velo's Gnome skin velo orange overlord.png|Emperor Velo's Orange Overlord skin velo blue baron.png|Emperor Velo's Blue Baron skin velo pale monarch.png|Emperor Velo's Pale Monarch skin velo captain.png|Emperor Velo's Captain Velo skin Real_velo_sticker.png|Real Velo's portrait Emperor Velo XXVII sticker.png|Emperor Velo's portrait CTRNF-Aqua_RealVelo_Icon.png|Real Velo's Aqua icon CTRNF-Yellow_RealVelo_Icon.png|Real Velo's Yellow icon 1576625346534.png|Real Velo's Red icon CTRNF-Gnome_Real_Velo_Icon.png|Real Velo's Gnome icon CTRNF-Orange Overlord Velo XXVII.png|Emperor Velo's Orange Overlord icon CTRNF-Blue Baron Velo XXVII.png|Emperor Velo's Blue Baron icon CTRNF-Pale Monarch Velo XXVII.png|Emperor Velo's Pale Monarch icon CTRNF-Captain Velo XXVII.png|Emperor Velo's Captain icon Concept Art velo concept 1.jpg|Very early Velo concept. charles zembillas velo 1.jpg|Very early Velo concept. charles zembillas velo 2.jpg|Very early Velo concept. charles zembillas velo 3.jpg|Very early Velo concept. charles zembillas velo 4.jpg|Very early Velo concept. charles zembillas velo 5.jpg|Very early Velo concept. charles zembillas velo 6.jpg|Very early Velo concept. charles zembillas velo 7.jpg|Very early Velo concept. charles zembillas velo 8.jpg|Very early Velo concept. charles zembillas velo 9.jpg|Very early Velo concept. charles zembillas velo 10.jpg|Very early Velo concept. CrashNitroKartDevelopment11.jpg|Very early Velo concept. charles zembillas velo 12.jpg|Very early Velo concept. charles zembillas velo 14.jpg|Very early Velo concept. CrashNitroKartDevelopment15.jpg|Early concept art. CrashNitroKartDevelopment16.jpg|Early concept art. CrashNitroKartDevelopment17.jpg|Early concept art. charles zembillas real velo 1.jpg|Very early Real Velo concept. charles zembillas velo 13.jpg|Very early Real Velo concept. CrashNitroKartVelo1.jpg|Concept art. CrashNitroKartVelo5.jpg|Concept art of the Real Velo. CrashNitroKartVelo6.jpg|Front view of Real Velo's final design. CrashNitroKartVelo7.jpg|Side view. CrashNitroKartVelo8.jpg|From behind. charles zembillas velo final.jpg|Front view of Velo's final design. charles zembillas velo final side.jpg|Side view. charles zembillas velo final behind.jpg|From behind. Videos Crash Nitro Kart Part 50 Velo Crash Nitro Kart Velo Voice Clips Crash Nitro Kart Real Velo Voice Clips Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled